The present invention is generally related to portable work tables and is more particularly directed to mobile work or writing stands.
There is often a need for a mobile or portable table to facilitate writing when a standard desk, tabletop or other suitable writing surface is not available. Such a situation often arises, in particular, in the case for taking notes during jury service. While pens and pencils are often provided to jurors, the taking of notes is often inconvenient because a suitable writing surface is not available.
In addition, impromptu use of a lap computer is facilitated through the use of a portable table or work surface.
Heretofore, many tables have been designed for facilitating the reading of documents or books. Such devices are typically intended for bed use or for handicapped individuals.
These devices however, tend to be complex, and for the most part, require attachment to a fixture such as a bed, chair or the like in order to support a surface for holding a book and allow placement of the book at a desired inclination for reading.
None of the prior art devices however, are easily collapsed, and further, do not provide storage space for receiving writing implements and the like.
The present invention provides for a mobile work or writing stand which is easily collapsible for transport, and further, is easily transported with stored writing implements.
A mobile work stand in accordance with the present invention generally includes a base of a size and shape enabling the base to be positioned between the user""s thigh and a seating surface. This features enables the use of the work stand at practically any location in which the user is able to sit.
A connector post includes a bottom end and a top end and a bracket disposed on the base is provided for coupling the connector post bottom end and enabling the connector post to be moved between the position extending upwardly from a base in a position generally parallel with the base.
More particularly, the bracket includes a first socket for attaching the connector bottom end with the connector post extending upwardly from the base and a second socket for removable coupling with the connector post bottom end and for supporting the connector post in a position generally parallel to the base for storage and transport.
A top is provided, which includes a top surface along with a coupling, disposed between the top and the connector post top end, for enabling the top to swivel about the connector post. This action enables the top, along with the flat surface, to be adjusted at any desired angle relative to the user for facilitating the writing of notes or the operation of a lap top computer.
In order to provide a height adjustment, the connector port includes an upper tube and a lower tube which are telescoped together for enabling for adjustment of a distance between the base and the top. The swivel relationship between the top and the connector post also facilitates the compact storage of the work stand when the connector post is supported by the second socket in a position generally parallel to the base for storage and transport.
Preferably, the upper and lower tubes are hollow and have sufficient inside diameter for the storage of writing implements. Accordingly, the user does not need to account for separate writing implements when transporting the stand from place to place. The coupling may comprise a ball disposed on the connector post top and on a socket disposed on a top underside.
In addition, the bracket is preferably disposed adjacent to one end of the base in order to provide maximum thigh contact with the base when the stand is in position for use by a user.
Preferably, when used for writing, the stand in accordance with the present invention may utilize a clip for removable holding a paper, or paper pad, to the top of the flat surface. When used as a support for a lap top computer, the top flat surface is preferably sized for enabling support of the computer. Several tops may be provided for enabling interchanging of the tops with the base dependant upon expected use of the mobile work stand.